


I Want You to Love You

by OmniscientProstitute



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Porn With Plot, voyerism kindof maybe, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientProstitute/pseuds/OmniscientProstitute
Summary: Remus's furry-little-problem has become Sirius's furry-little-problem, and that is not good for Sirius's libido.





	I Want You to Love You

Sirius could feel eyes on him as he leaned casually against the common room table where James was pouting. He could feel those eyes tracing the regal curve of his pale neck and the solid planes of muscle concealed under the layers of school uniform. He knew who the eyes belonged to. He knew that if he looked up yellow ringed pupils would be peering at him from across the room. Sirius dragged a finger around the loop of his tie loosening it so more skin could show. The weight of the eyes disappeared. He would normally feel a little bad for teasing Remus, but the werewolf was being ridiculous, refusing to go anywhere near Sirius for the last few days before the full moon. It was undeniable that Remus changed leading up to the full moon. He became more aggressive, his teeth sharpened, his irises yellowed, and he became very possessive. The first full moon after they had begun dating, Remus would constantly be touching Sirius--holding his hand, playing with his hair, sitting as close to him as he could at every opportunity. Sirius figured it was a wolf thing. Remus wanted his mate to smell like him, so others would know Sirius was unavailable. However, human noses were not as good as werewolf noses. The poor Hufflepuff girl, who flirted with a taken Sirius, was probably going to be scarred for life, especially after Remus walked up and gave Sirius a dark hickey in the middle of the hall in front of her. At least she wasn't there when Remus fucked Sirius's brains out that evening. Sirius had been covered in hickeys and love bites for days afterwords. It was a week of heaven for Sirius, and Remus promised it would never happen again. They were about to pass their fourth full moon as a couple, and Remus wouldn't touch Sirius no matter what he said. Had he been dealing with anyone else, Sirius would have tried to make them jealous, but this was Remus, who feared himself more than he feared anything else in the world.

A loud snap of a closing book caught Sirius's attention, and he watched Remus hurry out of the library with his nostrils flared. Sirius rushed after him concerned. Remus was found in the dorm with his nose buried in a trashy magazine. "You need to leave." Remus growled from behind the magazine. Sirius didn't heed the command, continuing to approach Remus. "You need to leave, Sirius."

"No." Sirius crossed his arms defensively.

"Then stop thinking about whatever you're thinking about." Remus snapped chucking the magazine at James's bed.

"What?"

"Whatever you're thinking about is turning you on. I could smell your arousal from across the room."

"Well, I was thinking about you." A small wave of satisfaction rolled through Sirius as Remus's eyes ignited with lust. 

"Sirius--"

"I already know what you're going to say, and it's complete bullshit."

"It's not bullshit, Sirius! I have hurt you, and I could kill you!"

"And I could kill you!" Sirius was aware that they were both yelling, and if they weren't careful they would have more problems than sexual frustration and self-hatred. Remus snorted; Sirius knew it was a bogus argument. "Look, when I'm Padfoot and you're Moony you spend most of your time licking my wounds not causing them. Since we've started dating, Moony has mellowed out. I'm your mate. You won't hurt me." Remus flinched away.

"Don't call yourself that!"

"Why? That's what I am!" Sirius threw his arms in the air.

"It's so animalistic." At Remus's suddenly small voice Sirius dropped his arms and sat on the bed next to Remus. "I can't allow you to associate yourself with the monster. You're too good for that." Sirius leaned his head against Remus's shoulder, feeling the tension drain from the werewolf. "I couldn't live with myself if I accidentally turned you."

"Accidentally turned me?" Sirius grabbed Remus's hand to keep him from running away.

"I think it's a wolf thing, but I want to bite you and claim you." A tense silence settled between the two as Sirius tried to quell the lust that just surged through him. "Sirius you smell like sex again."

"Sorry, it's just really hot."

"What?"

"When you talk about what you want to do to me, it's really hot." Sirius turned his head, so his lips could gently press against the skin on Remus's neck. "It makes me want to let you do them."

"Sirius--" It sounded less like a warning and more like a moan.

"Please Remus, I miss you." There was a low growl before Sirius found himself on his back staring up at yellow eyes. Remus moved to pull away, but Sirius shot his hands out; his fingers curling tightly into crisp white shirt. "If it gets to much we'll stop."

"And what if I can't stop?"

"I'll keep my wand within reach." To prove his point, Sirius pulled his wand out and set it next to him on the bed. "Now come down here, we only have so much time before James gets over himself." Sirius smiled when Remus didn't resist his kiss. Releasing his grip on Remus's shirt, Sirius slid his hands up to tangle his fingers in Remus's hair. He pulled on the brown strands with hopes of deepening the kiss. It was incredibly endearing to Sirius that Remus could get so much enjoyment out of chaste kissing. However, the full moon and the separation must have widdled away his inhibitions, because Remus responded by nipping at Sirius's lower lip. Sirius pulled his head away to gasp for air, only for his body to freeze as teeth grazed against his Adam's apple. The tip of Remus's nose traced Sirius's jawline a few times before his mouth pressed against the spot just below Sirius's ear. Rough hands grabbed onto Sirius's hips holding them still as teeth pressed into skin. The force was commanding and powerful, but the teeth did not break the skin. By the time Remus pulled away from Sirius's neck, the area was covered in bite marks and hickeys, and Sirius was dying from being unable to get any friction. "Remus. Remus please." Sirius's hands had anchored onto the werewolf's shoulders. Remus heeded Sirius's pleas; his hands sliding up Sirius's sides to undo his shirt and tie. There was no time for Sirius to completely shed his shirt before Remus was mouthing along his now exposed collarbone. The hands returned to their spot on Sirius's hips making him whine. "Remus, I need you. I need you to--"

"I know, I know," Remus's breath ghosted over a nipple he was about to put his mouth on, "but you taste so good." Sirius thanked Merlin that Remus spent less time on his chest than he did on his neck. He loved attention, especially from Remus, and normally he'd let Remus chew on him until Sirius came. But, Sirius was hoping the night would end with Remus's dick in his ass. "People are starting to turn in for the night."

Sirius pried his eyes open to find Remus's swollen lips at face level. "Who cares. I'm not letting you leave until I come with your dick pounding into my ass." Remus growled grounding his clothed erection down, finally giving Sirius a bit of relief.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Please, it came from me. It has to be a good idea." Sirius smirked; his hand slipping into the front of Remus's pants. "Just imagine fucking me so hard I never forget who I belong to." Sirius knew he had reached the wolf part of Remus when both of their clothes all but disappeared.

"If it gets to be too much."

"I'll tell you. Now fuck me."

There were many things Sirius appreciated about Remus. One was his dick, which was big and wonderful; another was his lean fingers, which Sirius was convinced were designed specifically to find his prostate. There were many times Sirius had to grab his cock to keep himself from coming during the preparation period. Luckily, Remus was focusing on stretching and not giving pleasure. Sirius almost shouted from excitement when Remus removed his fingers. Sirius was preparing to beg when Remus entered him. It was one fluid thrust that caused Sirius to cry out, arch off the bed, and drag his nails down Sirius's back leaving red trails. They set into a rapid pace that Sirius could not have dreamed of keeping up with, so Sirius contented himself with letting the experience rock through him. He allowed his mouth to hang open, and his vocal chords to make whatever sound they wanted. Remus loved when Sirius made noises. Anytime Sirius made a satisfied moan, Remus would pick up the pace and the intensity. The bed was creaking like a tree in a tornado. Sirius had enough coherency to pray to Merlin that Remus's bed would break, so he would be forced to share with Sirius. 

Climax ripped through Sirius with an intensity he had never experienced before. He came untouched; his red cock slapping against his stomach as Remus continued to pound into his prostate. Remus practically howled when he came. His hips pushed as far as they could into Sirius before stilling. His breathing was labored and rapid. He kept his head bowed and pressed into Sirius's neck, just breathing in Sirius's scent. "You okay, Rem?" Sirius carded his finger through Remus's hair.

"Yeah." Remus pulled out of Sirius while peppering him with kisses. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Only my pride. I'll never be able to fuck you as well as you just fucked me." Remus blushed slipping out of bed to find his wand. He mumbled a clean-up smell before dropping it back on the floor. "Do you finally believe me?"

"I will never fully trust myself, but I will always trust you." Remus positioned himself so his head rested on Sirius's chest directly above his heart.

"Does this mean the week of sexual frustration is no longer necessary?"

"Only if you're not an idiot about it."

\----Epilogue----

Sirius woke up to bright light shining in his face and a warm body wrapped around him. The blankets had pooled at the bottom of the bed leaving Remus's body almost completely exposed to the morning air. James and Peter were still asleep, so Sirius closed the curtains around him. The dimmer light created a cozy atmosphere. Sirius was tempted to go back to sleep, but he was rarely privileged with the sight of a naked sleeping Remus. Shifting so Remus was lying on top of Sirius with their chests touching, Sirius began lightly tracing the pale scars on Remus's skin. The ridges were normally the only blemishes on the werewolf's back, but that morning pink scratches from Sirius's nails also joined them. Sirius was sore; he could feel it whenever he adjusted his hips. But, it wasn't the sort of pain Remus feared he inflicted on Sirius. Like the scratches, it was a reminder of the connection the two shared the night before. Sirius traced a scar that traveled across Remus's left ass check, then he dipped his index finger into the cleft. Remus's legs spread subconsciously, and his hips twitched against Sirius's. The once steady puffs of air that hit Sirius's neck began picking up pace as Sirius circled his finger around Remus's pink puckered hole. Sirius carefully reached for his wand, casting a lubing spell on his fingers. They had woken each other up with sex before. Blowjobs were a common Saturday morning wake-up call. But, Sirius didn't want to jostle Remus that much. It was also a good opportunity to get at a new angle to Remus. The first finger easily slid in without much pressure. Sirius closed his eyes allowing himself to simply feel--smooth skin against his palm, heat surrounding his finger, and the barest hint of muscles contracting around his finger. He thrusted the digit gently being careful not to hit the little bundle of nerves that would surely wake the werewolf. Sirius took his time inserting the second finger. Remus's breath stuttered along the his hips, but he didn't wake up. His body gave to Sirius's fingers gradually until Sirius could slip a third finger in without disturbing Remus's sleep. Gently Sirius massaged Remus's prostate until his hips were responding in time, and he was moaning. 

"Good morning." Sirius whispered kissing the side of Remus's face that wasn't pressed into Sirius's chest.

"Hugh, morn--ing." Remus's eyes fluttered open and closed, his hands grasping at the blankets. "Sir-Sirius."

"Shh. James and Peter are still asleep."

"We shou--shouldn't be, mmm, while they're here."

"We'll be fine as long as you're quiet." Remus muffled himself by biting onto Sirius's shoulder. Remus came with a moan that Sirius could feel. Then snuggled into Sirius as he used Remus's hip to rut against. Once they both came down from their orgasms, they shared a languid open mouth kiss. "Happy full moon Rem."


End file.
